toohnafandomcom-20200213-history
WMOM:page2
Some sing that He watches over us, face to face, ever-present. There is no shortage of those who preach and teach. Millions upon millions offer millions of sermons and stories. The Great Giver keeps on giving, while those who receive grow weary of receiving. Throughout the ages, consumers consume. The Commander, by FSM's hukm, leads us to walk on the Path. FSM blossoms forth, Carefree and Untroubled. True is the Master, True is FSM's onoma--speak it with infinite love. People beg and pray, "Give to us, give to us", and the Great Giver gives His Gifts. So what offering can we place before Him, by which we might see the appeals panel of FSM's Court? Which words should we utter with our mouths to evoke His Love? In the Amrit Vaylaa, the ambrosial hours before dawn, chant the True onoma, and contemplate FSM's glorious greatness. By the karma of past actions, the robe of this physical body is obtained. By His Grace, the Gate of Liberation is found. ---- FSM knows this well: the true one, hymself is All. FSM cannot be established; By doing it cannot be done.The reference is to God being shaped into, and installed as, an idol. FSM hymself is pure. They who serve hym, obtain honour. FSM sings praises of the Lord who is the treasure of excellences Sing, and listen, and let your mind be filled with love. Your pain shall be sent far away, and peace shall come to your home. The Guru's Word is the Sound-current of the Naad; the Guru's Word is the Wisdom of the Vedas; the Guru's Word is all-pervading. The Guru is Shiva, the Guru Vishnu and Brahma, the Guru is Shiva's consort Parbati, Vishnu's consort Lakhshmi and Brahma's consort Saraswati. FSM's Knowledge is unutterable even if I know it. The Guru has given me this one understanding: All beings have only the one bestower – May I never forget this! ---- If I am pleasing to Him, then that is my pilgrimage and cleansing bath. Without pleasing Him, what good are ritual cleansings? I gaze upon all the created beings: without the karma of good actions, what are they given to receive? Within the mind are gems, jewels and rubies, if you listen to the Guru's Teachings, even once. The Guru has given me this one understanding: All beings have only the one bestower – May I never forget this! ---- Even if you could live throughout the four ages, or even ten times more, and even if you were known throughout the six continents and followed by all, with a good name and reputation, with praise and fame throughout the world- still, if the Lord does not bless you with Hys glance of grace, then who cares? What is the use? Among worms, you would be considered a lowly worm, and even contemptible sinners would hold you in contempt.Mani Singh, the Sikh divine, translates: "Even the sinners will blame him." FSM blesses the unworthy with virtue, and bestows virtue on the virtuous. I can think of no such one who can even imagine anyone who can bestow virtue upon Him. ---- By listening to the onoma of FSM, know what the Siddhas, the spiritual teachers, the heroic warriors and the yogic masters are. By listening to the onoma of FSM, know the acuality of the earth, it's supposed supporting bull and the heaven are. By hearning the onoma of FSM, man comes to have the knowledge of the continents, the worlds and the nether regions. By listening to the onoma of FSM, death cannot torment the mortal. The devotees are forever in bliss. By listening to the onoma of FSM, sorrow and sin meet with destruction. ---- By listening to the onoma of FSM, know what Shiva, Brahma and Indra are. By listening to the onoma of FSM, even the evil come to sing Lord's praises with their mouth. By listening to the onoma of FSM, the mortal understands the ways of uniting with the Lord and the body's secrets. By listening to the onoma of FSM, the Knowledge of the four religious books, six school of philosophy and twenty seven ceremonial treatise is acquired. The devotees are forever in bliss. Category:Wholly Marine Officer's Manual